


Love In Space

by PositronicHeart



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Awkward Romance, Cuddling & Snuggling, How Do I Tag, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, Love Confessions, Multi, Romance, Seriously i haven't really done this before, Their Love Is So, all of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PositronicHeart/pseuds/PositronicHeart
Summary: Even Starfleet's finest need some lovin'.





	1. James T. Kirk/Spock

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where this came from but I'm a sucker for cheesey romance and that's exactly what this is. I tried to include every Star Trek couple I could think of, I'll even take suggestions if you got any. Most of these are my ultimate ships and I will go down with every single one of them. I'll add more chapters every once and a while and give everyone the love they deserve. Enjoy. :)

Captain Kirk just stared. He stared at the long slender fingers dancing across the controls. The cerulean blue sleeve shifting as the arms underneath moved. The ebony hair cut so perfectly shine in the light of the bridge. The gracefully pointed ears, the smoothly curved nose, the deep dark eyes so focused on the task before them. Those eyes. So beautiful. Kirk had never felt such, appreciation for his first officer as he did in this moment. He had never felt this way about anyone, he realized. Certainly not a man. He was well known for his heterosexuality. To put it mildly. But there was no harm in the feelings he was experiencing, was there?

"Captain, why are you staring at me?" Spock turned from his console and noticed the look in Kirk's eyes. Kirk nearly jumped.

"Oh, uh, I was just about to ask you when you'd have your report ready." He said. Spock looked at him with an almost distrustful expression. He knew he would never get away with lying to the Vulcan.

"I see. My report will be ready within the next four hours." Krik simply nodded, turning back to the view screen in front of him. "Captain, this is not the first time I've noticed you staring at me like that." Spock spoke up again, much to the captain's dismay. "If I may be so blunt, you have been doing it quite often, and it is becoming more and more noticeable." Kirk tried hard not to swallow, keeping his attention firmly on the view screen.

"Is that so?" He said, just minutes away from bolting off the bridge in a blur of yellow and black. "Well, I'm sure you're only imaging things, Mr. Spock."

"Perhaps I am." Spock once again gave Kirk a look he knew was distrustful, and he could've sworn was a little smug. "Well my apologies, Captain." He turned back to his console, leaving the captain with an uneasy feeling of exposure tugging at his mind. He turned his attention to whatever else he could, spotting Uhura sitting just behind him at her station.

"Can I help you with something, Captain?" She turned to see him, he hesitated a little, he didn't really have anything to say.

"Um, nothing really, I just--"

"Captain, may I speak frankly for a moment?" She asked, watching as Kirk's whole body tensed in his seat.

"Um, yes." He just blurted.

"Go for it." She smiled at him, giving him a swift wink as she turned back around. Kirk was a bit taken aback, pondering her words for a moment before swiveling his chair to face Spock at his console. Spock of course noticed, turning his head to look into his captain's hopeful eyes, the very sight of Spock's chestnut irises staring back at him enough to pierce into Kirk's heart.

"Is there something else, Captain?" Spock wondered. He knew what the captain was going to say. And Kirk knew that he knew. So he swallowed his deep fears and opened his mouth, not giving a damn about the consequences.

"Yes, actually, there is." He bravely said. "Can you meet me in my quarters later? I have something very important to ask you."


	2. Christine Chapel/Spock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's only been a few days since the PSI virus incident, and Nurse Chapel is scared to death of dealing with the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christine shares the same hopeless obsession with Mr. Spcok as I do, so I'd like to think that maybe at least she got her chance.

Nurse Chapel nearly choked on her own saliva when she saw him enter Sickbay. She ducked behind her pile of medical reports that were stacked up neatly on the desk, hoping he would just ignore her and do whatever it was he needed to do. But he wouldn't be here unless he needed medical attention, would he? She ignored her thoughts, knowing if he needed something important he would surely go to Dr. McCoy. So she waited, and waited, but he stood there as if he were lost. She wondered if maybe he _was_ sick. She knew she would have to face him eventually, but after their embarrassing encounter the other day it would be a while. She knew it wasn't her fault, it wasn't anyone's fault, that stupid virus just got so out of hand, caused everyone, even the captain to lose themselves. And of course, for her that meant confessing her long time love for him and being flat out rejected. She shouldn't have expected anything more, even if he did have feelings for her he would never allow himself to show it. But here he was, and he was still looking around for someone to speak to, and her heart just kept racing faster and faster until it nearly drove itself out of her chest. She spotted Dr. McCoy behind her and cursed at him, knowing he was only hiding so she would have to reveal herself.

"Just go to him!" He whispered angrily, and she protested, but to no end, because she finally nodded her head in surrender and stood up to greet her one true love.

"Hello, Mr. Spock." She smiled nervously. "What can I do for you today?"


	3. Pavel Chekov/Nyota Uhura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long, long wait, Chekov finally has his time to shine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two so much. Admittedly, they're love is mostly in my headcanon, but I think they'd be so darn cute together I can't resist.

Chekov paced nervously down the corridor as he waited for her arrival. He wasn't dressed properly. His hair wasn't combed. He forgot deodorant! No! He was not about to ruin his one opportunity by being this nervous. He waited patiently, his hands locked behind his back, and his heels clicking anxiously. As he waited he spotted many officers pass by him and glance in his direction, giving him the 'go get her' look before wandering off. He igrnoed them, his anxiety only strengthening every time he thought about what was about to happen. He had to remain calm he knew, he was not about to ruin another pair of good shoes by involuntarily vomiting on them again. But his heart stopped dead when he saw her step into the corridor.

"Sorry I'm late, Pavel." Uhura smiled, coming up to peck his cheek with her soft lips. He blushed, eyeing her deep red dress, and her hair which had been let down from its usual bun, the shiny earrings she had dangling over her shoulders and the ruby lipstick that was now stained on his cheek.

"Oh, that's all right, really." He nervously smiled back at her. "But you really didn't have to go through all that trouble, I couldn't think of anything nice to wear."

"Do you want me to change?"

"Oh no, no, no, you look, beautiful." He smiled, sending a blush to her smooth cheeks. She wrapped her arm in his, and started toward the holodeck.

"So, a picnic on Earth? Is that what you had planned?" She smiled at him, the two of them happily skipping their way down the corridor, catching the attention of many curious officers, including one smiling captain, and one rather perplexed first officer.


	4. Beverly Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly and the captain have one of their late night dinners together, and things get a little romantic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two can be so awkward together, but when they actually try boy can there be sparks.

Beverly glanced out at the stars through the large window just beside her as Picard carried over a silver platter of food. He lifted the covering, revealing two baked potatoes and salad, topped with a very old looking bottle of wine.

"How did you know?" She teased, taking her salad and plucking at it with a fork.

"That you were on a diet? Lucky guess." Picard snickered, adjusting his napkin on his lap and forking his potato. Beverly smiled, turning her attention back to the stars. She ran her hand through her wavy red hair, a cute little pink bow sitting neatly atop it.

"Jean-Luc," She spoke. "how long has it been since you danced?" Picard looked up from his meal, a little taken aback.

"Quite long I suppose. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I've just been thinking about it a lot lately. I recently taught Data to dance." Picard nearly choked on his potato.

"Data? Well that's quite an image." He smiled. Beverly giggled along with him, still running her hand through her hair.

"Would you, well would you, like to--"

"No." He said, and Bevey's heart nearly stopped. "Traditionally, the man should ask the lady for a dance." He stood up, giving her his hand. She smiled widely, taking his hand in hers and resting her other hand on his shoulder. The two of them started to dance, twirling around ever so gracefully in the captain's quarters, nothing in the world could ruin their moment now.

"Riker to Captain Picard," A voice came from the captain's comm badge. He had placed it with his uniform when he changed into civilian clothes, but apparently he should have buried it somewhere, too. He sighed, picking it up in his hands.

"Yes, Number One?"

"We're being hailed by another ship Captain, they want to speak to you." Riker said. Picard looked back at Beverly, who was smiling sadly at him. They both knew the evening would have to be cut short.

"I'm on my way, Number One." Picard announced into his badge, picking up his uniform to change. "To be continued?" He turned to Beverly.

"To be continued." She smiled, both of them heading out the door to take their stations.


	5. William Riker/Deanna Troi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way to a party, Will and Deanna get a little smoochy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two. Always dancing around each other until somebody finally grabs the other one and forces them into a lip lock.

"Will, we're going to be late!" Deanna called, dressed in an elegant blue gown, long silver earrings, and her sable hair waving atop her shoulders. She turned to the mirror to rub one last dash of blush on her cheeks and lipstick to her lips, seeing Riker's reflection behind her, and nearly laughed herself silly when she saw what he was wearing.

"What? You've seen me in a tux before." He frowned, inspecting his suit for any stains or rips.

"I know, it's just been a while, that's all." She smiled, running her hands along the fabric of his suit, leaning in a bit closer than she intended. Riker leaned in too, and Deanna lifted her head to gaze right into his big blue eyes, almost melting at the warmth she saw in them. And before either of them knew it, they were locked in a kiss, Riker slowly running his hands down Deanna's back, and Deanna cupping his head in her palms. They're lips parted, and they looked at each other deeply for a moment, before stepping back from one another and heading for the door.

"So, dinner after the party?" Riker joked, seeing the tension in Deanna's shoulders as they walked.

"We'll see." She grinned up at him, wrapping her arm in his as they continued on.


	6. Data/Tasha Yar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the night of the PSI virus, Tasha knows she has to face what she did. And who.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although their love is doomed, it's always nice to see these two interact on a friendly level. I just wish they could have had more moments like this on the show.

Tasha was on her way to the bridge when she stopped at a turbolift and waited for the doors to open. She listened as the lift came shooting up from its previous destination, until the doors opened wide for her to see who was inside. She sighed, her heart beating a little bit heavier now. She stood in the lift beside Commander Data. When the doors closed, and the lift continued upward, the two of them stood together in total silence. At least for a few minutes.

"All right, Data we need to talk." Tasha blurted, catching the attention of the man in question.

"About what, Lieutenant?" Data politely asked, and Tasha cursed herself once again for being so nervous.

"We need to talk about what happened the other day." She said.

"Oh. You mean the thing that never happened?" He innocently said. Tasha couldn't help but smile awkwardly at his words.

"Yeah, the thing that never happened."

"What do you wish to discuss about it?" Tasha thought for a moment, she had no idea how to even begin, she had never been with a guy like Data before. And those big golden eyes staring into her only made it worse.

"Look Data, I know what we did, and I know what it meant. But I want you to understand it's not that I don't like you or anything, I just, I'm just not ready for the whole commitment thing, you know?" She managed to say, her heart still pounding against her chest. Data simply nodded, cocking his head like he usually does, and turned back to look in her eyes.

"Are you sure it is not because I am an android?" He said, not seeing the horror in Tasha's eyes at such a suggestion.

"What? No! Of course not! That has nothing to do with it!" She insisted, not wanting another awful misunderstanding to arise. "Data, if I cared at all about that, then I would never have asked you to be with me." She gently took his hand in hers, watching as his eyes widened slightly in confusion at the gesture. "Data, what we did, it meant a lot to me. It was a spur of the moment thing, and it probably never should have happened, at least not under such circumstances, but I did enjoy it. And, I don't, entirely regret it." Data looked her deep in her eyes, and the expression on his face was so thoughtful, so endearing, she could have sworn he smiled just a little bit. Whoever said he didn't have emotions, sure as hell didn't know him in person.

"Thank you, Tasha. It was very special to me, as well." He spoke in that soft voice of his, and Tasha smiled, for the first time in a long time she smiled, and it felt more real than any other time. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, just before the door to the bridge opened in front of them.

"Well, I guess this is our stop." She smiled. "Hey, meet me in Ten-Forward later? Geordi said had some more jokes for us, something about a Ferengi in a gorilla suit?" Data looked perplexed again, but he also smiled just so, nodding before the two of them headed onto the bridge together.


	7. Data/Geordi La Forge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geordi has been waiting far too long for his knight in golden armor, and decides it's time to get his happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ship these two more than life itself. They are in love and nothing will stop them from being in love and the fact that they never got to have love in the show makes me want to tear out my own hair.

It took Geordi all his might and all his courage to walk down that corridor, breathing deeply, heart pounding heavily, and his face felt all kinds of red. He finally reached engineering, where he spotted him. The man of his dreams. Some would argue that he's not a man at all, but merely a collection of circuits and sub-processors in the shape of a human male. But those people didn't know a damn thing about him. Geordi knew better. He was his best friend, his buddy, his partner. Well, not his romantic partner, but close enough. Although Geordi had been wishing it could be that way for the longest time. And now he was finally going to make that known.

"Hello, Geordi." Data saw him, giving him his faint android smile. "I was wondering when you would arrive. It is unlike you to be late for your shift. Is something the matter?" He asked, looking into Geordi's VISOR with the most beautiful of golden eyes. Geordi nearly choked on himself, building up the courage to actually speak.

"Um, no everything's fine, Data." He awkwardly smiled, and Data seemed to accept his smile, as he knew he would if he insisted everything was fine. But everything wasn't fine, and he knew that. "Um, actually Data, there is something I wanted to talk to you about." Geordi said, catching Data's attention again.

"Yes, Geordi?" Geordi swallowed hard, right now all he wanted to do was run away and crawl into a hole somewhere.

"Um, well we should probably talk about this somewhere else, somewhere more private." He suggested. Data cocked his head as he usually does, that little quirky gesture that always made Geordi's heart thomp a little harder in his chest.

"How serious is the nature of the matter?" He asked, and Geordi wasn't really even sure how to answer, he just wanted to say it and get it off his chest, but all those eyes staring at him in engineering made his stomach grow unbearably uneasy.

"Um..." Geordi's mouth was growing uncomfortably dry, his breathing had increased significantly, and he almost felt like he was going to faint. Data look concerned, reaching out his hand to grab him in his arms before he could trip over his own feet. Geordi felt Data's arms around him, and realized what just happened. He felt himself blush uncontrollably, and although the feeling of Data's long soft arms cradling him was more than pleasant, he just wanted to run away as fast as he could to escape. But in that moment, the only words he could release were, "Data, I love you." and he immediately felt his heart stop dead. Data's expression changed to perplexed, more so than before, and he released his hold on Geordi knowing he was steady enough to keep himself up now.

"You love me?" He parroted, and Geordi knew this was not going to end too smoothly.

"Uh, yeah Data. I do. I guess there's no hiding it now." He blurted, and Data's face seemed to become concerned.

"Geordi, you know that I cannot love you back." He told him for the millionth time, and Geordi actually rolled his eyes under his VISOR. He knew that wasn't true. Even if Data didn't have regular human emotions, he could certainly feel. That was one of the reasons he fell for him in first place. His loving, caring nature. His constant concern for those around him, his undeniably gentle manner, everything about him just screamed kind and friendly and Geordi found that so endearing, and so lovable, he didn't evn know how to describe it. And even if being with Data would be different from any other relationship he's ever had, he didn't care. That was the way he expected it to be, and that was the way he wanted it.

"Data, I know. And to be honest, I don't care." Geordi said, causing Data's eyes to widen just a bit. "I know you care about me, and I know you love me in your own way. Besides, if I cared, then I wouldn't have just blurted out my feelings in front of a bunch of assisant engineers." Data stared a moment, seemingly at a loss for words.

"If that is the case, then, do you wish to begin an intimate relationship?" Data asked, not noticing the way Geordi's face exploded into a rainbow of blush.

"Well, I-I guess so." Geordi muttered, almost inaudible.

"Is that a yes?" Data asked, looking hopeful. Geordi's heart started to melt at the sight of those big yellow eyes, and he knew he had little choice.

"Yeah Data, it's a yes." He smiled, hesitantly reaching his hands out to take Data's. He accepted, and the two of them stood a little closer to each other, everyone in engineering looking and smiling at the adorable sight. "Um, do you wanna, I mean, do you wanna kiss?" Geordi whispered, and Data suddenly brought his lips to Geordi's, gently pressing them against his, until both relaxed into the kiss and let it linger for more than a minute. When their lips finally parted, the two fo them stared into each other's eyes, both smiling deeply.

"I love you, Data." Geordi said.

"My mental pathways are accustom to you as well, Geordi."


End file.
